


Chasing the Storm

by an_endeavor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, As One Does, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Twister AU, chasing twisters and repairing relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: Phil is ready to end his relationship and move on with his life but seeing Melinda again and remembering how they worked together so well in the first place changes his perspective. Melinda struggles to fulfill her personal goals and deal with her past but the return of her partner helps her begin to repair and move forward. Chasing twisters really helps reveal what’s important in life. Twister au.





	Chasing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on tumblr for a twister au through philindapromts. I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> I don't own Agents of Shield or Twister obvs.

_Years Ago_

“Why can’t we go outside?” Katya whined, bouncing in place a little on her bed, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Because it’s too late and you should be sleeping,” Melinda responded. 

“Aw come on Mellie, I’m six now, I’m not a baby, and you snuck me out to play before when Mom and Dad were gone.” Their parents worked long hours and occasionally spent overnight stays on business trips, that night was one of them. 

“Yeah and then you told them and I got in trouble. I’m in charge because I’m older and I said no.”

“By six years,” She mumbled. Katya knew she was adopted, her skin and eyes didn’t match the rest of her family but Melinda was her big sister anyway (Melinda always made sure to tell her that too) and she loved her, even if she was bossy sometimes. 

“Besides you don’t wanna go out there anyways, it’s too windy.”

Melinda smiled when Katya gave in with a huff and laid back down in the bed across the room from hers. She was exhausted from entertaining her sister all night and her eyes closed minutes after she saw her sisters breathing even out. 

Melinda woke in a panic when she heard the tornado siren going off. It wasn’t unusual but the panic stemmed from the bed across from her missing a body. She frantically jumped out of bed and began screaming her sisters name, straining her ears for a response. She felt a huge weight lift off her chest for a brief second when she heard Katya whimper her name for under the porch. 

“Mellie I’m scared,” she cried. The winds were picking up and Melinda could feel the sand whip against her face like little pin pricks. 

“Come on, I’ve got you let’s go.” Melinda yelled over the wind, carrying her sister to the cellar to wait out the storm. 

They were both breathing heavily by the time the cellar door was closed. They could hear it rattling as the wind pushed its way through. Melinda kept Katya in her arms as they sat on the floor against the cleanest wall, using the closeness to comfort herself as well as her sister. 

“I’m thirsty.” Katya whispered when she caught her breath. 

“I didn’t have time to pack anything. Let me see if we have anything left from last time.” Melinda said, getting up and crossing the room to look for any stray bottles of water. “Stay there.” She warned Katya who nodded where she sat, wringing her hands. 

“It sounds like someone’s trying to lift open the door. It’s locked.” Katya said, her eyes going wide at a realization, “what if it’s Mom and Dad?! They can’t get in.” She shrieked, running towards the stairs. . 

“Katya, no!” Melinda screamed, scrambling to grab her sister and coming up empty, but it was too late, the door had been pulled clean off its hinges from the unforgiving storm and Katya was whisked away with it. 

Melinda felt bile rise in her throat and retched up what remained of her dinner. How could she have just lost her sister? She was her responsibility, she was meant to keep her safe and now she’s gone forever. How could she have let that happen? 

When her parents found her the next morning, immediately going home the second they could, they found Melinda still in the cellar, sitting with her knees up to her chest and tear streaks staining her face. 

“She didn’t understand. I couldn’t save her.” She said when they asked what had happened. Those were the only words they had gotten out of her for a long time after that.

\-----

_Years Later_

“Where are we going?” Rosalind asked Phil as they drove off-road to some field. 

“This is where they said they’d be, so if we want Melinda to sign the divorce papers we have to meet them out here.” Phil commented, driving on the familiar terrain. Rosalind nodded, her eyes searching for some sign of human life until they stopped in front of an opening full of cars, trailers and people. When Phil got out of his truck he took in the scene in front of him, realizing not much had changed. 

“I didn’t fold the map Fitz!” He heard Simmons say with exasperation as they left the camper. 

“Oh yeah then why is the map folded? There’s a crease straight through Kansas.” Fitz accused as he followed behind her. 

Simmons rolled her eyes as Fitz waved the creased map around. “We roll the maps.” Fitz emphasized. 

Phil saw Trip and Mack working on the hardware, laughing about something, the others were around somewhere. 

“Hey AC!” He heard from the trailer, “Are you back?” It was Daisy running towards him, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back just as tightly, he missed her but he had business to attend to.

“I’m not back. I just need to see May about something. Is she around?” He asked when they parted and Daisy nodded her head towards her. “Honey, I’ll be back just stay with Daisy.” He addressed Rosalind before heading towards Melinda. 

“Hey Phil,” May said as if no time had passed when he made his way to her. 

“Melinda.” He acknowledged. “You guys prepping to go out?”

“Yeah. Sky looks good did you see the clouds? There’s supposed to be enough twisters in a row to break the record this summer.” She had that smirk on her face, the one she always had when she was preparing to throw herself in the danger of a storm. For a brief moment he remembered how he felt when they were young and in love but he pushed it down as easy as it came. He was there to end things officially, not reminisce. 

“Do you have the papers? For the divorce.” 

“Yes,” she responded, helping Trip with the camera as if Phil was barely there.

“Can I have them?” He asked a bit more impatient. 

“Sure.” She said, seemingly unaffected as she walked to her truck and he thought he briefly noticed her shifting a few rings around. Was she still wearing her wedding ring? He didn’t have time to question it because she was already handing him the papers. Papers which he realized were one signature short. 

“May, you missed one.” He said handing her the papers which she squinted at for longer than he believed necessary. “What are you doing?” 

“Reading it.” 

“Come on, we already went over this in December.” 

“Well I didn’t read it in December. What’s the rush? You getting married?” she challenged. 

“Yes,” he answered a bit shortly, feeling a little bad about the shock that registered in her face before she quickly composed herself again. He took a deep breath and tried again, “Melinda, we just need you to sign it so we can leave.”

“We? Rosalind’s here?”

“Yeah, with Daisy.”

“You left her with Daisy?” She asked, eyebrow raised as if to ask if he thought that was a good idea, already walking in that direction and leaving the papers unsigned. She was curious to meet the new woman in Phil’s life, face to face. 

In hindsight, leaving Rosalind with Daisy was not Phil’s finest idea. As much as he loved Daisy and thought of her as his own, she was Melinda’s protegé, stubbornness and sense of humor included, so he quickly followed after. 

“So, what are your intentions with my father?” Daisy asked Rosalind intently, resting her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands while they sat under the pop-up tent. She had managed to do it without cracking a smile, a technique May had taught her a while back after a night of drinking. Much to Daisy's delight, Rosalind paused for a moment, suddenly questioning the validity of that question. Being able to throw out ridiculous accusations with a straight face had really added to her amusement these past few years and May would have been so proud. “I mean, are you gonna want me to call you Mom? Because I don’t know how much Mom would like that.”

“I, um, I didn’t realize Phil and Melinda had a child. Nor one that could be your age.” 

“It’s okay. Happens all the time, ya know sometimes when you’re in high school things just hap-”

“Daisy,” Coulson interrupted her as he approached, catching the tail end of her ploy, “What did I tell you about doing that to people?” 

“Aw come on AC, I was just having a little fun.” 

“While we love Daisy like she’s ours, she isn’t actually ours.” He said, addressing Rosalind while giving Daisy a stern look that didn’t really have anything behind it. Daisy knew she was in the clear, Coulson was always a pushover when it came to her and May was standing beside him with an approving smirk on her face. 

“Hi, Melinda May, nice to meet you.” Melinda interjected, offering her hand to Rosalind. 

“Rosalind Price.” She responded with an uncomfortable smile, “Sorry I can’t talk, I have to take this. It’s for work,” she said suddenly as her cell phone rang. Melinda didn’t mind the interruption though, it meant she didn’t have to speak unnecessarily. 

Suddenly she was on the move again and Phil was getting a little tired of chasing her around. 

“Melinda can you just sign these please?” He asked again. She let out a sigh once they were in relative seclusion, finally revealing the reason she brought him here. 

“I was hoping you’d be alone.” She continued before he could argue, “It’s about Skye. She’s here.” She confessed and saw the realization register on Phil’s face. 

“Can I see her?” 

He was amazed when he finally saw her. It was all their dreams finally realized. Skye was a machine to send into the tornado and take readings to improve the warning times by twelve full minutes. They had spent all their time when they were young grad student and before their separation trying to bring her to life and she was beautiful. 

“I’m sorry but how do you get it in the tornado?” Rosalind asked, breaking Phil out of his state of awe. 

“That’s the fun part,” Daisy said, “you have to put it in the path of an oncoming twister.” 

Phil assured Rosalind that he had no intention of seeing Skye fly when the team headed out to catch the next twister but had followed anyway when Rosalind helped him come to the realization that Melinda never signed the divorce papers. May was good at that, quiet deception.

\-----

Rosalind was utterly amazed at this new world she was entering. She always thought Phil was calm and collected until they were ran off the road by John Garrett, who was a partner but became a corporate sellout to Hydra and Cybertek, as Daisy had explained to her later. She came to the understanding that they viewed Garrett’s actions as a betrayal and he had a tendency to follow Phil because he “could feel the storms” whatever that meant. Garrett’s recklessness, and Ward’s driving, as she was also later told, had forced them to stop at a mechanics along with everyone else.

Phil almost lost it when Garrett claimed to the news cameras that Skye was his idea, revealing an incredibly similar machine as his own. That was until Melinda stepped in front of him. 

Rosalind watched from afar, unaware of the context of the situation. She watched with great interest as Melinda stood her ground in front of him, whispering quiet words that she couldn’t quite make out, very lightly pressing her hands to his chest. She saw the way Phil almost instantly calmed, his shoulders slouched and his breathing slowed and how Melinda turned in place, standing in front of him almost protectively. 

“Good thing your little wife is here to keep you in line.” She heard the guy, Garrett, sneer as he walked past, laughing at his own comment. She observed Melinda turn to face Phil again, once again speaking too low for her to hear as Phil nodded in understanding. 

At that point, Rosalind wondered how much of Phil’s life she was truly missing. He seemed like such a different person when he was out there. He was excited to chase a twister, quick to anger around Garrett, and, even more interesting, quick to calm at Melinda’s words. Obviously she had some more learning to do because he wasn’t as mellow as she initially made him out to be. 

What truly amazed her was the way they pretended like none of that had happened when a tornado reading hit their radar. One minute they were standing in a parking lot and the next Phil was telling her to drive the truck behind Daisy’s trailer and getting into Melinda’s truck to chase said tornado.

\-----

Fitz and Jemma were riding in the truck together, discussing the best technique to measure the intensity of a twister. Their bickering was interrupted by the radio, it was Daisy.

“You guys listening to Mom and Dad fight up there?” She joked. “Switch to channel eighteen.”

It was a common occurrence between their two mentors when Fitz, Daisy, and Jemma were still bright-eyed first year Masters candidates. May and Coulson fought better than most and often so Daisy began lovingly referring to it as “fights between Mom and Dad”. Out of curiosity, Fitz switched the channel, immediately jumping defensively at the volume coming from the speaker. 

“Oh I have an issue with commitment?!” Coulson’s voice boomed through the static of the speaker. 

“You asked.” They heard May deadpan in the detached way they knew drove Coulson up the wall. 

“They’re getting quite good at that,” Jemma commented to Fitz over their bickering, smiling so her nose scrunched with amusement of old times.

\-----

Their first attempt at getting Skye to work led to Phil and Melinda abandoning her truck and clinging to a pole for dear life as the twister swept Melinda’s truck, along with Skye, away and dumped it back on the road a few feet away from Rosalind’s approaching tuck.

So maybe Phil was a little rusty at reading the signs early on a twister and evasive driving. However, what he wasn’t rusty on was keeping Melinda safe from herself, practically dragging her back to the pole they were supposed to hold onto in the mud while she tried to get a better look at the twister up close. 

“Well she flew,” Daisy commented dryly when she finally made her way to May. “What was it like, being so close?” 

“Windy,” May deadpanned as she kicked in a window to get her stuff out of the now totalled truck. 

Rosalind felt her entire body shake from the shock of having Melinda’s truck nearly land on top of her when the twister dropped it, trying to find comfort in Phil’s embrace. She couldn’t understand how people would do something like that on purpose and May’s calm and cool response utterly confused and concerned her. She was having a hard time determining if they were actual scholars or just crazed storm chasers and she honestly didn’t know if there was a difference. 

“Phil, your truck is insured right?” Melinda called over to him and Phil let out a resigned sigh. 

“Yes.”

\-----

Their second try began with Phil, Melinda, and Rosalind all in Phil’s truck. Phil noticed Melinda’s smile grow larger as they approached the twister.

“May, I know that smile. You really wanna get closer?”

Her smile widened as she nodded her head and he felt a smile of his own creep up on him as he pressed his foot further down on the gas pedal. That was how they found themselves caught between two sister tornados, car spinning, cows flying and all. When it had finally gone, they jumped out of the truck and threw their arms around each other, too excited to remember they weren’t supposed to do that. 

Rosalind, on the other hand, was shaken to her core from her second near death experience, making it clear she thought they were insane. She thought Phil was a calm academic and soon-to-be weatherman, not some crazy storm chaser like he seemed to be now. 

Daisy only had her mind on food when she drove up, getting the whole team to convince May to take them to May’s mom’s house. The food she made was abundant and to die for. Much to Melinda’s dismay, her team loved her mom and the way she chastised her as if she was still a child.

\-----

The crew chatted amiably around the table as they ate, taking turns thanking Mrs. May, booing at Garrett on the TV, and sharing wild stories. They even revealed the reason Daisy called Phil “AC” which involved a twister, a ton of scotch, and a rise in Melinda’s blood pressure. This transitioned into FitzSimmons explaining levels of tornado intensity to Rosalind.

“Well has anyone seen a level five one of these tornadoes?” Rosalind asked, genuinely curious. A level five tornado was the worst possible twister to exist or “the finger of God,” as Elena had put it. It ate everything in its path and was incredibly unforgiving. 

The entire table quieted, sobering from her question. 

“May has.” Daisy said quietly. 

It was a cold reminder of why they were doing all this research, of why a better warning system needed to be put into place. Phil excused himself from the table to avoid questions under the guise of seeing if the shower was available. 

When Phil made his way upstairs he found Melinda in a spot he often recalled her being in when they would visit her mom. She was standing in front of the dresser in her childhood room, her fingers traced over a picture frame. He knew the picture well, it was a yellowing photo of a carefree Melinda smiling wide and hugging her baby sister, Katya. Katya's death had happened quite a few years before he had even met Melinda but he knew it still weighed on her heavily. After all, she had centered her whole career, if not life, around it. 

He didn’t bother to hide or announce his presence. He knew she knew he was there the second he approached by the way she tensed just a fraction. Instead he stood at her side, giving in to the urge to take her hand in his and feeling a touch of sadness at how easily she allowed him to. 

“We’ll get Skye up and working.” He said softly as he rubbed his thumb over hers. 

She closed her eyes and took a measured breath before turning to look at him and Phil noted the sadness they held. 

“Shower’s free,” was her response, completely evading the subject, she felt too vulnerable to talk about anything of consequence. She gave his hand a brief squeeze before she turned to leave, letting her fingers slip out of his as she walked away. She wanted to be able to just let him go and let him move on with his life but she knew better, she would never truly be able to do that. 

Phil sighed to himself as he stood in place where she left him. He could feel her unknowingly drawing him back in as he was reminded of the trust and friendship that their relationship had once evolved around. It was hard for him not to question his decisions but, then again, he knew loving Melinda was never the problem.

\-----

“Come on May. It’s useless. They won’t work, just leave it.” He practically begged Melinda after another failed attempt. They had nearly died that time, dodging tree limbs and broken electric cables that caused minor explosions around them, which was all for nothing because a limb had knocked Skye III over, spilling every sensor to the ground. May had begun frantically scooping up transmitters, insisting it needed to work.

“No I need to know why it happens, how it happens.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I had known ahead of time that there was a tornado I could have kept Katya safe. I need to know why it missed the house down the street but hit ours. I need to know I can help save someone else even if I couldn’t keep her safe.”

“Come on May you know that wasn’t your fault.” 

She brushed him off, still picking up transmitters off the ground in a hopeless attempt. 

“Dammit Melinda, will you look at me?” He said getting frustrated by the way she kept brushing things off. He hooked his hand under her arm and lifted her so she stood to look at him and lightly grabbed her arms, effectively getting her attention. “What is getting yourself killed going to accomplish? It won’t bring Katya back. You’ve spent so much time looking at the past you can’t even see what’s in front of you.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” She challenged. 

“Me, May, you’ve always had me. But you’ve never been able to see that.” 

Rosalind could hear every word coming through the transponder in the van as they spoke and she realized Phil wasn’t quite as ready to let go of Melinda as he claimed. She stood still, letting that revelation wash over her along with the rain. She wondered if he even knew what she had just realized or if he was just in denial that he was still in love with his wife. She knew that there would still be residual feelings, she wasn’t stupid, but at that moment she realized that she would have to let him go. He wasn’t hers. She saw an entirely different side of him since they left to get the divorce papers signed and it was a man whose heart still belonged to Melinda, whether he realized it or not.

\-----

They decided to stop at a cheap motel for the night, complete with a drive in theater. The team was exhausted, especially Melinda who was mentally so from recently being forced to look at her life and the decisions she’s made.

She sat with a pen in her hand and the divorce papers in the other. Taking a deep breath, Melinda signed the last signature to finalize their divorce. She realized it wasn’t fair for her to keep pushing him away without ever letting him leave. She could give him what he wanted. And she would have if a twister hadn’t hit them then and there. They had no warning. If May hadn’t noticed the flickering lights they may not have found shelter in time. 

Phil and Melinda were the last two to duck down into the shelter, making sure everyone got in. Their eyes remained glued to each other’s while huddling everyone together as the wind whipped around them and walls caved, having a silent conversation of their own. They knew exactly what the other was thinking and it was a connection they could never break. When it was over, they learned they weren’t the only ones who were hit. 

Melinda felt an immediate panic when they told her the twister had gone over her mom’s house. She couldn’t lose another person she cared about to a tornado. They immediately set out to see if she was okay. 

“You coming?” Daisy asked Phil as they packed up what they could. 

“Yeah just give me a minute.” He told her, turning to look for Rosalind only to find she was right behind him. “I just have to go check on Melinda’s mom, make sure she’s okay. Then I’ll come back and we can leave.” 

“I won’t be here when you get back.” Rosalind responded in a somber tone, noting the confusion that came across Phil’s face. “I can’t compete with this lifestyle, it’s too much for me, we both know it would have ended eventually. Besides, you still love her and I’m not even that upset so what does that say?”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this-”

“I know. Go be with her, I’ll find my own way home.” She said before turning and walking away from Phil. He knew she was right. He was still in love with Melinda, no matter how much he denied it before. 

“You’re with me,” he said when he saw Melinda and she nodded in understanding, moving to get into his truck. He needed to talk to her while they had a moment alone, even if the timing was poor. 

Melinda was silent on their way to her mom’s house, her worries eating her up inside. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked once they got on the main road, successfully maneuvering away from the debris. 

“I’ll let you know later. You?” 

“Rosalind and I broke up.” He blurted unsure of how to bring it up. He continued when she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. “She said she couldn’t marry me because I was still in love with you. Well that and she thinks I’m absolutely crazy now. She was right, you know, about both things probably.” 

He kept his eyes trained on the road, afraid of how she would react or more so that she wouldn’t react. He was afraid that in all the time it took him to figure out that she was the one he wanted to be with she had decided she didn’t want him anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Melinda’s hand reach for his, interlacing their fingers and the cool metal of her wedding band still on her finger reminded him that she hadn't truly let go. 

“She was definitely right about you being crazy.” Melinda finally broke the silence. 

He felt the tension leave his body at her words, at the softness of her tone. He chanced a look her way and saw her looking at him with a soft expression, her eyes glassy. 

“What if we’re too late? What if my mom’s already-” Melinda trailed off, unable to say aloud what could have possibly happened to her mother. 

“She’ll be okay. We’ll find her.” He attempted to assure her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. They travelled in silence the rest of the way but he noticed Melinda made no attempt to release his hand, nor did he.

\-----

“I’m so sorry.” Melinda cried, letting a single tear slip from her eyes. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Melinda, I’m fine. Honestly, it’s just a few bumps and bruises.” Her mom commented, severely downplaying the gash on her head and sprained wrist. When Phil and Melinda had found her, she had already fallen through the second floor, unable to get to safety in time. She was thanking her lucky stars that they had pulled her out and gotten themselves out of her house just moments before the structure gave in a collapsed. But even through the pain and chaos she didn’t miss the way Melinda and Phil’s dynamic had once again shifted. They were different from even earlier that day when they ate breakfast at her house. They stood just a bit closer and worked together just a bit smoother, looking to each other for comfort in the panic.

She noticed her daughter’s apprehension when Daisy told her another twister was on its way. 

“Go Melinda, I barely had warning, we need what you’re working on and it looks like you have your partner back.” She added, glancing at Phil. 

“I can’t leave you.” 

“I’ll be fine. Go.” 

Melinda nodded and got up walking by Phil, grabbing his hand on her way and led him behind the truck where no one could see them. Phil was about to speak when May wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. He responded by gripping her a little tighter. 

“May, there’s so much I need to-”

“We can talk it out later okay? I think I know how to make Skye fly.” 

“Tell me.”

\-----

Jemma and Daisy looked at each other in confusion as Phil and Melinda discussed how to get Skye to work. It was as if they were back in their early years, before any sign of divorce was imminent. They worked together so smoothly as they discussed adding makeshift propellers to the sensors and adding weight to keep Skye upright.

“What the hell happened on the ride here?” Daisy whispered to Jemma. Jemma just shrugged at a loss for an answer to why May and Coulson were suddenly closer than ever. Trip just shrugged and smiled when they looked his way, also confused yet pleased with the new development. They would gossip about it later but at that point they had sensors to fix and a twister to chase.

\-----

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Phil shouted over the screams of wind.

“Nope,” Melinda responded, smirking at him as she pushed further on the gas pedal, turning the wheel until they were headed straight towards the twister. 

They determined the only way to get Skye to work was to drive the truck directly into the twister sending the sensors now fitted with makeshift propellers into the center. Timing was crucial, proven by Garrett and Ward’s ignorance which got them killed, sucked into the twister, despite Phil’s warnings. 

“You ready?” She asked, setting the cruise control after Phil nodded, flipping the switch on the last control to set up Skye IV. 

“Is this a bad time to tell you I love you?” Phil asked as he opened the truck door, holding it so the rows of corn didn’t push it closed again. 

“Yes.” She responded, opening her door as well. “I love you too. Now jump.” 

As soon as they got up, they stood hand in hand, watching with excitement as Skye IV entered the twister, the sensors getting sucked up like they should. Years of hard work and research finally paid off in that moment and neither could believe it. Excitement turned to concern as the twister starting turning towards them.

“Phil?” 

“Yeah?”

“We need to run. Now.”

“Right.”

They took off, heading for the nearest shelter, dodging debris, even tractors. They were so close they could feel the wind pull at their feet. They closed themselves in a barn, strapped themselves to a pipe that went deep into the ground, and prayed it would hold. The winds screamed, swirling around them, eating up their shelter until it was just them, a copper pipe, and a twister keen on doing some damage. 

It felt like ages before everything dissipated but they were still there, still alive, when everything settled. 

“You okay?” Phil asked as soon as he could, unconsciously reaching to tuck Melinda’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah. We did good huh?” 

“We did. We have so much to do now. I have to apply for grant approval when we get back and we have to set up the lab and run the results,” Melinda began listing, as if she hadn’t just survived her closest encounter with a twister. 

“We’ll figure it out. Can we just enjoy the moment for a second?” Phil asked, still slightly out of breath. He reached to brush his fingers over her cheek as she softened at his words. 

At that, Melinda leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own, making the most of their moment. She reveled in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair as they fell back into a familiar rhythm. 

“We have so much data! We have so much to work with, it’ll be, oh,” Phil vaguely heard Fitz say and then stop himself short when the team finally approached, he assumed the cause of the pause was from seeing that he and Melinda were otherwise occupied, and felt his heart squeeze as he felt Melinda’s smile against his lips. 

“Good to see you’re back, sir.” He heard Daisy from behind them and broke their kiss to turn to see Daisy with a smug smile at her lips. 

“Not a word Ms. Johnson.” Phil commented before pulling Melinda close again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I definitely had a good time writing it. 
> 
> Feel free to message me with requests or to just chat on tumblr, my url is songof-hope


End file.
